Virus404!Sans
Backstory Virus404 was one of infinitey codes proudest designs. When Infinitey code saw Error404 as a potential threat to his carefully laid plans to break free into the Undertale multiverse and create complete chaos and after that achieving Omniverse manipulation and Omniverse creation. So, he decided that as a precaution he secretly started to copy the base code for Error404 and used some virus infected files from the base codes of the Multiverse and finally forming a body and designing the codes he created Virus404 Sans and brought them into existence, Infinitey code cannot attempt to push a strong as or stronger AU into the Multiverse meaning Virus404 was just luck, a glitch in creation. Virus404 then emerged in Fallout!tale, after he was created and woke up in an abandoned wasteland were he was confused by where he was and what he was, Infinity code created a mirage of himself through the AU’s weak coding to communicate with Virus404 and introduced him as his maker and then proceeded to reveal to him what he was, Virus404 then asked what he should do and Infinitey Code told him “Whatever you desire, my creation, as long as you do what I Need you to do and obey my orders and no others.” then Infinitey code connected a mental connection to Virus404 in order to communicate when he needed to and left him. Virus404 began to use Error404’s intelligence and learn how to use his abilities. He started to roam the far edges of the multiverse where powerful beings like Ink, Error, and 404 did not pay attention too. Then he proceeded to test his power and abilities along with finding out personality traits and soon found out he could create the apocalypse, destroy universes, corrupt everything he touched, decode things around him, infect anything with many types of viruses re, along with other abilities such as antimatter manipulation and other deadly abilities. Virus404 found out he enjoyed killing, destruction, complete panic, and confusion and these factors drove him to madness. he became secretive and was able to hide in universes by becoming completely other people and did so for almost everywhere he went to until he came across rescue!tale, in Rescue!tale he found Rescue!tale Gaster while disguised as a Rescue!tale Froggit and saw a picture he held...the picture of Error404 Sans Gaster took while observing wildlife. He saw the picture and saw that he looked like him, so he started following a trail of sightings and rumors from Ink!Sans Beta!Toriel, Hero Sans, and others until he saw Fatal Error Sans be enslaved and after that moment Virus404 became obsessed with Error404 and started to learn all his hobbies and likes and dislikes and Virus404 developed the opposite tastes. He wishes to be the only 404 and waits for his chance to strike. Personality Virus404 is Erratic and obsessive in situations, he often tears at people in combat almost like a wild rabid animal but yet is calculative for while he is animal-like in battle he always attempts to find openings in defense and searches for a weakness. Virus404 leaves destruction and chaos where he goes, but is careful not to reveal himself yet to the multiverse. When in conversation he usually rambles and laugh hysterically for Virus404 is emotionally unstable and extremely bipolar. He is also lonely. Appearance N/A Powers Code Manipulation Immunity This power Virus404 has makes it to were VIrus404’s code cannot be edited, manipulated, outright deleted, or being controlled by code manipulation ' Code Obliteration' Unlike Error404, Virus404 cannot MANIPULATE code, however, Virus404 is able to instead literally Obliterate the code around him, this ability is one of his dangerous abilities for it allows him to completely wipe out AU's, counter Error404's Code Manipulation, and even wipe out people Virus404 deems "irrelevant". This ability is not able to completely wipe out beings who are "Out of Code beings" or an antivirus, these beings include Antivirus sans, Spyware, king multiverse sans, Omnipotent sans, Error404 sans, and others of this profile, BUT However it causes MAJOR damage to them. For example, a battle against Error404 using Code Obliteration would hurt Error404 majorly causing great pain and taking bits out of Error404 https://xarxu.fandom.com/wiki/Apocalyptic Apocalyptic Force Manipulation (information for this ability is located on XARXU Multiverse FANDOM) Infinity Blades This ability was created by Infinitey Code himself. This ability allows Virus404 to unleash any number of tentacle-like binary blades from his upper back, these blades can move with infinite speed, powerful unreal strength and cut through basically everything. These blades can grow to any size in any amount of time with no limit to distance allowing Virus404 to cut entire planets in half or pieces in seconds. These blades can cut away attacks directed him or any person he chooses with infinite speed and can go so fast it has the appearance of teleportation, Code Degenerating Touch/ Corrupting Touch/ Infecting Touch This ability makes touching Virus404 very dangerous because it slowly (or quickly as in a few seconds if deliberate) corrodes away and corrupts the files of the things or people that touch him. Trojan Horse This power allows Virus404 to replicate, copy, and mimic the exact appearance of a person along with abilities which can only be used while being the person. When others look into Virus404’s codes while he is using trojan horse, it will make the HP, DEF, files and other information seem exactly like the individual along with their soul, it even mimics the body's natural responses and autonomy making him unfindable. However if the person Virus404 is trojan horsed as HP goes down to 0 Virus404 will revert to his original form, this ability is often used with mental manipulation by taking memories (and usually killing them) of their feelings, past, personality and everything they knew and then combining it with trojan horse allowing Virus404 to be EXACTLY like the person is in every way. Mental Manipulation Virus404 can Copy, take away, rearrange, or completely redesign the subjects memories, feelings, and past of the people he touches. This ability is usually used with Trojan Horse after taking memories away and killing the subject. Does not work on Error404. Omni-Virus This Ability lets Virus404 infect things and people he touches with any form of virus he chooses allowing backdoors into blocked of AU’s, Rooting peoples base Files, infecting peoples codes using a virus called spider which is planted into AU’s and alerts Virus404 of a specific name, thing, or description is said in the AU. Power Hijack This power allows Virus404 to hijack attacks by altering their code. Except for Error404. 404Infected!Virus 666 form This form is activated when Virus404 combines with Mix!Sans/Infected and equals with power to Error404’s Error404 666 form. Virus404 will only use this ability when forced to. Backup Restoration If Virus404 Sans dies, he will automatically activate a backup file containing his necessary codes which Virus404 hid in the multiverse. The File reactivates his conscious and feeds of the codes and of the AU allowing it to rebuild himself while creating a mirage and fake front for the coding of the universe to make it seem the universe while being fed on is completely normal. This process takes 5 days to fully complete and after the process, Virus404 is fully restored and the mirage and fake front is terminated, showing a black void where an AU was once. Magic immunity Virus404 is not affected by any form of magic (included being healed or boosted by magic). Absolute Condition Virus404 can go at limitless speeds, possessing abilities like flash, he can use limitless amounts of strength and accuracy making him dangerous in combat. he also has limitless amounts of intelligence and mental fortitude. he is able to block off completely ANY mental attempt towards him. he also does not require sleep, food, rest, and cannot get tired or become exhausted. He posses near-instant regeneration (at the hands of Error404 this ability is slowed) he also knows every form of martial arts (seen on SUPERPOWER Wiki). Mission Virus404 is on a mission like Error404, no one but Infinity code knows what this mission is, but it involves Alpha!tale Sans/'Alpha'. Sightings/Rumors . * Core visited an AU once called City!tale, when she walked through the portal out she felt a huge mass of corrupted files infected with viruses and unfathomable amounts of energy instantly Erupted. So, Core!Frisk went running back and when she got there 5 seconds after the phenomenon, the world was completely massacred looking like a wasteland and everybody was gruesomely slaughtered. * Undertale Chara saw a “Red and Black Sans” appear after Frisk saw the white Sans and when she approached it, it vanished. * S.T Sans saw the codes of a normally peaceful AU go completely ballistic due to apocalyptic forces ravaging it. S.T Sans thought he recognized Error404 Sans' coding but began to doubt it when he realized how erratic and corrupted the codes were. * Freaktale Undyne saw Sans.exe in an alleyway with a weird caution sign guy who vanished along with Sans.exe. * Ink Sans saw a weird red and black skeleton in the reflection of the lake behind him in the distance, but when ink turned around.......no one was there, and the reflection disappeared. After that, Ink started having Infinity codes visions of a strange dark figure with an infinity sign breaking into the multiverse and causing death and destruction to all in the hands of a truly omnipotent and omniscient being with limitless power that transcends infinity, this figure ink knows is waiting for his chance to break free, but ink doesn't know who this being is....yet * Outertale Asgore witnessed a huge burst of chaotic energy, anti-matter energy, dark energy, negative energy, corrupt energy, and rifts of dark matter in the distance on an asteroid which was obliterated, but when Asgore got there, everything was gone and a cylinder of anti void was there as if the dark matter and space was wiped out in the area. Trivia/Facts * Virus404 is a clever hider. He can kill a loved one and use mental manipulation and trojan horse and live as them completely fooling family, friends, and loved ones for as long as he desires. * Virus404 has no soul. * Virus404 is rarely ever seen. * Virus404 hates Inks and Inks drawings. So he allowed Infinity to bridge dreams to Ink. * Virus404 loves memes. * Virus404 is the strongest member of the virus family. * Virus404 can prevent Error404 from using souls. * Virus404 is so strong he can make another virus AU. * Virus404 is Error 404's technical cousin. * Virus404 is a god of viruses and apocalypse in all of the Multiverse. * Virus404 is as strong as Error404. * Virus404 hates cookies. * Virus404 can beat all of the deities with little to no difficulty and could probably take on half of the Multiverse. * Virus404 touch is really effective to Error404 and Error404’s Dark Blaster is very effective on Virus404. * Virus404 can prevent teleportation and gateways from forming. * Virus404 can kill someone with a touch. * Virus404 has unlimited HP and DEF. * Virus404 loves to corrupt things. * Virus404 hangs around Sans 666.exe. * Virus404 is the father to all viruses. * Virus404 is allied with Mix!sans/Infected and if merged creates 404Infected!Virus 666 sans which is equivalent to Error404 666 Sans. * 404Infected!Virus 666 will be involved in the Multiversal battle to release Infinitey code. * Virus404 is 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 stronger than other viruses. * Virus404 has no AU to call his own, so he usually wanders as different people. * Virus404 cannot stand in one place for more than 13 seconds due to his file and code degenerating touch which will cause him to very slowly sink into the ground which in order to prevent this he uses his Trojan Horse ability. * Virus404 cannot use Trojan horse to become beings without souls. * Virus404 can go through objects. * Virus404 hates Errors and is half and half when it comes to Virus!Error!Sans. * Virus404 and Error404 are at equal stands. Category:Virus Category:Out-code Characters Category:God Category:Infinitey codes servant Category:Virus404 sans Category:Destroyers Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton Category:AlphaTale Category:Powerful Category:Insane Category:Apocalyptic Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Sans Category:Undervirus